The Orange Cartel
by OnceUponANaley
Summary: When Piper is jealous of a girl showing Alex attention. Alex reminds her of why she doesn't have to worry. Vauseman Obvi, pre prison
1. Chapter 1

**For anyone that is waiting for my Naley story, I promise I am working on it I have just lost my inspiration. I dont want to post half hearted work so hang in there.**

**As for this one shot I hope you all enjoy it. I have a few more one shot ideas that I am developing but as well. Please review and let me know what you think.**

* * *

><p>The music was thumping, the drinks were flowing and the people were dancing. Those three elements typically make up the concoction to a perfect night. Piper Chapman was sitting at her favorite bar in town. There are many reasons why Piper knighted the bar her favorite. Reason number one being it is located in the East Village. She enjoyed that it is such an eclectic neighborhood. It was in Manhattan but didn't house all the uppity New Yorkers and she felt she couldn't be judged. Number two they played the best mix of music. Some nights were catered to a certain genre but on a Friday or Saturday the DJ spun music from the 70's to the top 40 and mixed it so well. The third reason why she loved this bar is because it is where she met her girlfriend Alex Vause.<p>

A few months back when Piper was a recent Smith grad and brand new to the city she waltz into the bar on a Wednesday night. Piper decided that she was going to explore the city that day. After getting some unpacking done, she left her apartment around 12pm and literally walked the city. She would get on the subway and get off a few stops later. Make a right or a left onto the next block not having a single idea where she was going. Around 5pm she ended up in the East Village and saw a bar that was just opening up. Piper saw what she presumed to be a bartender writing on a chalkboard "2-4-1 Happy Hour till 8. Karaoke till Close" Piper walked across the street to the bar and looked up above the entrance, it read, _The Orange Cartel_.

Needless to say the blonde had the best time of her life. Shortly after ordering a margarita she was approached by a tall, dark haired Vixen that teased her on her attire and doe eyed look. That woman is whom she now knows to be Alex Vause, current girlfriend and owner of _The Orange Cartel_. They spent the night dancing, drinking and singing karaoke. Alex asked Piper out that weekend and since then they have been inseparable.

Fast-forward to now, it was a typical Friday night. The bar was packed and young people were grinding their bodies on each other hoping to find sexual fulfillment for the night. Normally Piper would be drunk, dancing on the bar or all over Alex in VIP but tonight was different. Alex was hosting an event called Tips for Tits to raise money for breast cancer research. She hired girls to walk around in bras with shot glasses and hand a shot to everyone that tipped them by slipping the bill in their bras.

When the night first began Alex got on stage and introduced all of the girls to the bar. Each did a little dance for the crowd and to Pipers dislike Alex seemed to be the main prop. A majority of the girls grinded on Alex, ran their hands up and down her body and even just started a her little too long while they danced. Piper had calmed down since then and just kept reminding herself that it was for a good cause, but that was four drinks ago.

To put the icing on the cake there was a red head that didn't seem to leave Alex's side. She made Alex slip a dollar bill into her bra and take a shot off of her stomach. After witnessing Alex take a body shot Piper decided she had enough. If Alex wanted to disrespect her to her face, she could only imagine the things she has done behind her back. The liquor in Pipers system was helping her create images of Alex with other women and her blood began to boil. She had to get out of there, it was all becoming too much for her to handle. Just as she finished knocking back her drink, Nicky Nichols, Alex most loyal bartender approached her.

"Hey blondie, you alright? It looks like your seeing Red." Nicky said a bit concerned. She knew Piper was a lightweight and didn't want her to get too out of control. She had been watching her give Alex death glares all night. Nicky couldn't deny it, if that were her girlfriend she would be pissed too. At the same time, she also knew that Alex was putting on a show for her patrons and was highly intoxicated.

"Oh I see red alright. A red headed skank that's about to get bitch slapped." Piper said as she stood up from the stool. All thoughts of leaving the bar temporarily exited her mind when she saw the red head run her hand on Alex's lower back.

"Hey, hey calm down goldie locks." Nicky said as she reached out and grabbed Pipers arm hoping that she would sit back down and think about things for a second.

"You know that Alex is only out there as a formality, so why are you even getting yourself worked up?"

"Formality? Taking a fucking body shot is not a formality. I'm all for saving tits but red head needs to keep her hands away from my girlfriends and vice versa" Piper sat back down with a huff. She felt defeated and was too drunk to even care anymore. She just wanted to go home, crawl under her covers and cry. If Alex wanted her she could have her.

"I'm just going to go. Can I please have one more for the road Nick?"

Nicky was hesitant at first but she needed to keep the blonde in her sight for as long as possible. She told herself that this would be the last drink she poured her and if she had to she would go with Piper to make sure she got into a cab.

"Sure Piper, but make sure you tell Alex you are leaving. I know she will want to walk you outside to hail a cab." Nicky pleaded with the blonde

She placed a fresh cocktail in front of Piper hoping it would occupy her for at least the next five minutes

"Screw Alex" Piper said with a pout as she took a big gulp of her new drink.

Nicky slowly walked away from Piper and made over to the far end of the bar. Through the thick crowd of bodies she was able to make eye contact with Alex and beckon her over. She began to speak loudly over the music once she made it over to her.

"Hey, I think you should check on Piper!" Nicky yelled and pointed to the other end of the bar

Alex became a little panicked "Why is she sick? Where is she? I told her not to have too much tequila." Alex said frightened

"She's fine, but she is pissed…..at you."

Alex was shocked "At me? Why!?" Alex asked with a hiccup just showing how drunk she was

"Because you have been blatantly flirting with the red head for the past two hours." Nicky said like it was the most obvious thing in the world

"I have not been flirting with her. Everyone's having a good time." Alex said

Right after Alex closed her mouth the Red Head brushed up against her as she walked past her obviously demanding her attention.

"You see what I mean?"

"Ok, I guess you are right, but SHE has been flirting with ME. I'm just playing nice."

"I know that, but Lizzie McGuire over there thinks you're about to leave her for Lindsey Lohan so go fix this. She's about to leave as soon as she finishes her drink." Nicky says shooing her off

As Alex slowly walked up to Piper her mind was playing tricks on her. Blame it on the alcohol, but for some reason Alex's mind told her that everything was actually all right and Piper wasn't upset. She reached the blonde just as she took the last sip of her drink and was standing up to leave the bar. Alex quickly moved in front of Piper and put her hands on her thighs and pushed her back down onto the stool.

"and where do you think you're going?" Alex asked her girlfriend with a playful smirk, her face a foot from Pipers

Piper was taken aback by the figure that appeared in front of her but once she realized it was the brunette she had mixed emotions. She was utterly pissed off at her and yet so happy that her voice was finally directed to her after two hours of hearing her talk to everyone else in the bar.

Piper rolled her eyes and folded her arms "I'm leaving." Piper said attempting to get up again but Alex kept her firmly on the stool. "Jesus Alex can you move? I am tired and I need to get out of here."

"No, come with me I want you to meet my new friends." Alex explained as she held out her hand for Piper to hold.

Instead she remained with her arms folded and revolted in a sarcastic tone "You mean your new girlfriend?"

Alex cocked her head to the side and looked at Piper with amused eyes "My girlfriend?"

"yeah" Piper responded seldom

"What's that suppose to mean?"

"Nothing, never mind" Piper said absent mindedly

"No, what do you mean by that?"

"I said nothing, I said never mind" she replied more agitated

"Are you jealous Piper Chapman?" Alex questioned the smirk still planted on her face

"Well wouldn't you be if you had to sit back and watch your girlfriend get groped all night, slip dollar bills into some hot red headed models bra and then voluntarily take body shots off of said hot red head?" Piper let off her words in a sharp monotone voice looking anywhere but at Alex.

When Piper listed the events of that night Alex could definitely see why she was upset. When it was happening Alex didn't think anything of it. She was just having a good time. Relationship life is new to her and she is still learning her boundaries. Now that Piper expressed this to her she could see how bad it really looked.

Alexs face went from teasing to remorse in two seconds and she knew she had to explain herself to Piper.

"Come with me." This time she didn't wait for Piper to respond she pulled her off of the stool and lead her to the back of the bar to the storage room.

"Alex I really just want to go home, please just"

"No absolutely not. At least not until you hear me out."

"There is nothing to hear Alex. You are flirting with everyone in here but me and it fucking hurts." Piper finally broke down and admitted her feelings. She looked away from Alex as she said so not wanting to make eye contact with her. She knew if she looked at her she would start to tear up. Damn tequila, it did it every time.

"Pipes, I'm sorry. I had no idea you were this upset. Look at me" She reached for Pipers chin and forced her to look her in the eyes "I love you and you know that. I don't want any of these other girls. I admit I took it too far tonight with the tipping and body shots but if I knew that it was hurting you I would of never of done any of it. "

"I know, Al. Its just these girls have perfect fucking bodies and big butts that they know how to shake and that fucking red head keeps following you around like you're the got damn ice cream truck." Piper let out with frustration

Alex couldn't help but chuckle at the last statement

"You know what Pipes, these girls might have nice bodies but they don't even compare to yours. Especially since I know that I have the key to your best feature." Alex said as she put a figure on Pipers heart

"Oh shut up you cornball," Piper said blushing

"I'm serious, "Alex said with a small smile. "None of those girls compare to my woman." Alex leaned in kissed Piper passionately trying to kiss away all of Pipers previous pain and it was working. Piper brought her hands up to Alex's hair in order to keep her close. Alex slid her tongue along Pipers bottom lip asking for access and it was granted within a second. They explored the depths of one another's mouths until they had to break for air. Alex began to trace circles on pipers exposed hips, her body was radiating and Alex needed to touch her flesh.

"Hey" Alex said as she broke the kiss searched for Pipers eyes. She felt like she had to say this " No other girl in this world can make me feel the way you do. I'm still new to this whole relationship thing and I don't want to fuck this up. You are my first serious girlfriend and the only person I have ever said I love you to aside from my mom." She gazed into Pipers eyes and continued, "You're mine, and you do know that right?" Alex asked as she pulled pipers hips flush against hers

"And you are mine."

Alex leaned back in for another kiss; this one was slow and deliberate both wanting to feel one another's emotions. Alex slowly grazed her hands under Pipers shirts and up her sides until she reached her breast and began to massage them. "Are these mine?" Alex asked with a devilish smile

Piper just mimicked her smile and threw her hands above her head. Alex lifted Pipers top and at a dreadfully slow pace freed one breast from her bra and massaged it with her mouth. She tugged on her nipple and enjoyed her being in her mouth so much she almost got lost in her own world until she heard Piper moan. Alex moved back up to her neck and began to nibble on the exposed skin.

Piper was struck with an idea. She moved her hands to Alex face and moved her head so she could look at her. She slowly ran a thumb down her swollen pink lips. Alex had naturally pink lips that Piper could stare at for days on end. Whenever they were in a heated situation like the one they currently found themselves in they became swollen and an even brighter shade of pink.

"Pipes" Alex whispered breaking her from the marveling.

Piper smiled at Alex looked her in the eyes for just a few seconds before attacking her neck. Piper, nibbled, sucked and bit her girlfriend's neck purposefully leaving a couple marks. She looked back and gawked at her work.

"So everyone knows that your are mine. I don't want anyone else touching you." Piper said with heavy lust on her voice.

Alex then slowly unbuttoned Pipers pants and slipped her hand inside. Piper had on her black lace thong that Alex loved. The brunette came to the conclusion that she wore them just for her. She most likely anticipated hot drunken sex after they left the bar so she came prepared.

The brunette made her way down to the blonde's center; she could feel her heat through the lacey material. Piper's mouth opened as she could feel her lover getting closer to the Holy Grail.

Alex slid Pipers thong to the side and was greeted with an abundance of moisture. For the first time since she began to unbutton Pipers jeans Alex looked up into Pipers eyes. Piper could see the excitement and arousal in Alex grey/ blue orbs that were starring back at her.

"Take them off" Alex said in a rough tone. She stepped back and put her right wrist to her forehead and a hand on her hip as if contemplating a big decision. Piper was confused by Alex's body language and looked on at her for a minute. There were so many things Alex wanted to do but she couldn't decide. She was running many different scenarios through her head when she realized Piper hadn't moved.

"Now! Take them off now!" Alex demanded making Piper jump

Piper complied and kicked them to the side.

Alex then signaled for her to remove her bra with a hand gesture. As Piper did so Alex rested her body weight on one foot and crossed one arm over her stomach and put her elbow on her wrist and rested her head on that hand.

Piper was standing in front of her only wearing her heart on her sleeve. She stood awkwardly, with her hands to her side waiting for Alex to make the next move.

There were so many things that Alex wanted to do to her, but their time and space were limited. Suddenly she had the most brilliant idea. Since she couldn't choose what she wanted to do to her lover she would make Piper decide.

Alex slowly made her way over to Piper, her eyes roaming her body as she strut. Alex didn't stop walking until her nose was three inches away from Pipers.

She could see Pipers chest rising and falling at a fast pace. She knew that Piper was nervous and anticipating what was to come.

Alex leaned forward and placed a chaste kiss on Pipers lips. She pulled back from the kiss, looked her in eyes for just a moment and then pushed her with great force against the metal storage racks that were behind Piper.

Piper was shocked and in pain, but it was a good pain. Her breathing picked up even more and her mouth fell agape.

Alex reached out her left hand and began to roughly massage Pipers right breast, tugging at her nipple. She then lifted her right hand and said, "I want you to take my hand and put it wherever you want. You just have to tell me what you want me to do and why. Ok?" Alex asked

Piper was caught up in the pleasure of Alex's talented fingers on her breast. She heard every word Alex said and her arousal heightened. She was sure she was dripping wet with the thought of where she wanted the brunettes hand to go and what she wanted her to do.

"I want you, I want you to touch me and feel how wet you make me." She said in a low whisper

"I told you to take my hand." Alex responded in a rough tone pausing her antics with Pipers right breast.

Piper looked her in the eye and grabbed her hand. She then slowly moved Alex's palm from her stomach down to her warm, dripping center, which immediately coated Alex's fingers.

Alex let out a whimper went she felt her girlfriends desire but didn't move her hand until she was given instruction.

"Now stroke my slit three times and then slowly put two fingers inside of me." Piper let out through jagged words.

"Why?" Alex asked her

"Because I want you to fuck me and make me cum."

Alex did as instructed and was now inside of Piper.

Piper took Alex's left hand and ran it from her lower thigh up to her ass.

"Lift my leg, so I can wrap it around your waist." Piper demanded in a heavy sultry breath "I want you to fuck me deep and hard."

Alex lost it, she looked up at Piper with heavy eye and did as she was told. The strokes were long and deep. Alex's digits were soaked as she pleased her girlfriend.

The pleasure ran through her body and her head fell back against the storage unit. Alex continued to stroke her felling her juices slide down her fingers.

"Oh fuck, Alex. Please don't stop"

Alex continued her movements while placing her mouth on Pipers neck and leaving kisses on her bare skin. Her neck was warm and vibrated against her lips each time Piper let out a noise of satisfaction.

"Ok Al, I need you to um…..ugh, Oh God." Piper could barely think "I need you to curl you fingers and circle your thumb on my clit so I can cum. I'm almost there. "

Alex curled her fingers and she could tell Piper was more than close. The blonde wrapped her arms around Alex's neck so she could be as close to her as possible. She was clawing at her back and nibbling on her shoulder as her orgasm came with great intensity. A few strokes later Piper was shaking in Alex's arms riding out her waves making inaudible noises. The only thing that would make her orgasm better was if she could feel Alex's flesh against her own. She let her forehead fall onto Alex shoulder again and took a few moments to level out her breathing.

When Piper finally came down from her euphoric high, she planted a few soft kisses on Alex's neck. She then looked her in the eyes and requested one more thing.

"The last thing I need you to do, is take your fingers and suck them clean. I want to make sure that when you walk back out there and those girls are chasing you around. All you can taste is me."

Piper removed Alex's fingers from her and moved them up to her girlfriend's mouth. Never breaking eye contact Alex licked her fingers one at a time, being sure to get every ounce of Pipers love. When she was done she licked her lips. Piper smirked, and turned to begin putting her clothes back on.

Alex wanted so badly to say something, anything but her brain wouldn't function. You would think she was the one that had the orgasm, because her body was in shock.

Once Piper was dressed she stood in front of Alex.

"You should head back out there. I am going to go home, you should swing by my apartment later." Piper tapped Alex's chest "Maybe, just maybe I will make you feel as good as you made me feel." Piper said and stood on her toes to place a soft kiss on her girlfriend's lips, then sauntered out of the storage room and back into New York City.


	2. Revenge of the Blonde

**Hey everyone, I am so excited that you all enjoyed the story. After receiving request for a chapter where Alex was jealous I began to work on it. All of the ideas I came up with didn't sit well with me. I didnt want to force it so I came up with this instead. I am still working on other one shots and I will try and spruce up the one where Alex is jealous, or I may just scrap it and start from scratch. **

**I would like to take the time to thank a few people who have read my stories and always show love. 8isgreat08, Vanillalatte, endofeverything, OITNBEmma, shrub-skinz, Christie06. You guys really make my day :)**

**A special thanks to all those that followed and favorited my work. **

**I have some stuff coming up that may be to smutty, but I will let you guys be the judge.**

**Anywho, please enjoy and review!**

* * *

><p>Her eyes slowly opened. They were cloudy and all she could see were the blurred prints of the sheets she was laying on. She felt the early signs of a hangover begin to wash over her. Luckily she didn't have a headache, but she felt heavy. Her entire body ached, good thing she took some pain relievers before she went to sleep because she wouldn't be able to handle nausea or a headache this morning.<p>

She heard someone open the door and felt the side of the bed dip. Hands were now stroking her hair and bare back, making her realize that she was naked. The soft strokes of the familiar hands began to make her feel better. She wanted to look at the person but could barely move so she sent her a request.

"Lay with me" she groggily demanded needing to feel comforted by another body

"No" she said as she stopped stroking her and stood up.

The dark haired woman on the bed lifted her head for the first time that morning.

"Pipes, I'm practically dying here. Just lay with me for a little." Alex demanded a little annoyed. It was a simple request that took literally no effort.

"I said no." Piper said as she walked out of the room

The blonde heard a string of profanities behind her, which caused a smirk to play across her features.

Piper returned to her room a few minutes later, taking the last sip of her coffee before placing the mug down. Alex was sprawled out on her stomach, hating life. Piper lit a couple candles and then sat back down on the edge of the bed. She admired her girlfriends pale back. She had a deep curve on her lower lumbar and two faint dimples right above her gorgeous ass. Piper wanted to caress her entire body but she had business to attend to.

"Hey!" Piper screamed causing Alex to jump

"Ah, my head. Fuck you Piper" Alex was still face down but propped up her elbows she could cradle her head.

"No, fuck you Alex. Turn around and face me." Piper demanded

"Are you serious right now? Do you have to keep yelling? Jesus Christ" she said finally turning over "What?" Alex asked, pissed off. Her girlfriend refused to nurture her and now she was screaming when she knew she had a rough night.

Piper cocked an eyebrow at her, letting her know she wasn't in the mood for Alex's attitude.

"Last night, you made me very angry."

"Pipes, I thought we talked about this already. I told you that I don't…"

"Shut up, Alex" Piper snapped in a low tone

Alex was caught off guard and hushed up

"As I was saying, you hurt me. I felt betrayed and you made me very jealous and angry. Yeah you made me feel better in the storage room, but that's not enough."

Piper pulled the sheets off of Alex and then slowly straddled her girlfriend. She took the brunettes hands and slid them under her shirt.

"When I saw those girls dancing with you on stage I was, shocked. I wasn't too upset or even jealous, I actually got a little turned on."

Alex was confused, her mind was still fogged because of the hangover but she had a very strong feeling that Piper was fucking with her. She wasn't in the mood for games or even sex she just wanted to sleep. That was until; Piper grinded her hips onto Alex. Piper was wearing a big t-shirt and she just realized that she didn't have on any underwear. Alex let out a moan and tugged at the blonde's nipples.

Piper began to pull her hair up into a high bun as she spoke and Alex hands remained on her breast "but then that red head started to dance with you and I didn't like that at all" Piper took off her shirt and threw it on the floor. Alex's mouth went drier than it already was.

Before Alex could defend herself, Piper raised her body off of Alex and lifted one of the brunettes legs. Piper sat back down so that their vulvas were one. Alex was greeted with Pipers wet core on hers. When Piper circled her hips, the sound of their equally wet centers rubbing together made Alex weak.

"Oh fuck Piper." Alex said as her girlfriend skillfully rubbed their clits together. Alex grabbed on to Pipers ass, slapping then squeezing her so she was encouraged her to continue.

Piper continued her rant as she worked Alex over. She lifted Alex's leg so it was vertical and she leaned against it opening up the brunette even more. "So after a while, I notice the red head is following you. You didn't pay her much attention but then she said something that must of interested you because you guys sparked a conversation."

"Pipes, please I am so close. Stop talking about her."

Piper was getting upset all over again and grinding herself harder and faster into Alex.

"Get your hands off of my ass I'm still mad at you." Alex did as she was told so Piper wouldn't stop her movements.

"As I was saying, you started talking to her. Next thing I know, you slip a fucking dollar bill into her bra. Now that, that shit pissed me the fuck off." Piper looked down and could see that Alex was on the verge of cuming. She decided this was a good time to stop.

"What the fuck?" cried Alex in a high voice

Piper lifted her body and put her hands on either side of Alex. She looked in between their bodies and could see their love juices.

"Oh man, I made a mess." She sat back up on her knees being sure not to touch Alex with her center. Piper fanned herself; she had beads of sweat on her forehead and neck.

Alex ran her hands from Pipers breast down to her hips and tried to push her back down. "Please babe, I was so close" Alex begged

"I thought I told you not to touch me" Piper replied as she threw the brunettes hands off of her. Alex let out a low grown, the torture was unbearable. All she wanted was to lay in bed with her girlfriend and wait out her hangover. Instead Piper was treating her like she was her little toy. Alex has never been one to complain about sex but this is just flat out wrong.

Feeling satisfied with Alex frustration, Piper got off of the bed and found her robe. She pulled the tie from it and walked over to Alex, this game is far from over. She straddled her again but this time she made sure her pussy was flush on Alex's stomach. She grabbed the brunette's hands and placed them over her head as she began to tie her up.

"You are a bad girl Alex Vause. You don't know how to keep your hands off of red headed skanks, or me so I have to punish you. Its for your own good." Piper said trying hard to keep a straight face.

Piper got back off of the bed. "Whew, its hot in here. Ill be right back, I need a break." As Piper left the room she felt like a champion. She has never used power during sex and she loved it.

"Pipes, Im sorry. Come back, I love you." Alex cried out. She waned this to end. Yes it was hot but she has a hangover and is very tired. Not to mention her pussy was throbbing.

"Damn it" Piper said under her breath "Stay strong Chapman" hearing Alex say she loved her in such a desperate manner made her want to go back in there and untie her. She wanted to nurse her until her hangover went away but she had to teach Alex a lesson, To be honest she wasn't still upset with Alex about last night. She apologized and made it up to her. Yet she still wants Alex to know that her feelings were hurt. When Piper woke up this morning, she figured this was a good way to teach her a lesson. Reason number one is because sex was involved. Reason number two, well…. Because…nope it was just about sex.

A few minutes later Piper came back in the room and was drinking a cold bottle of water. She sat back down on the bed and continued to take sips.

Alex was so thirsty and wanted a sip but she was scared to speak.

Piper used her hand to spread Alex's legs and began to stroke her vagina.

Alex's eyes rolled to the back of her head. She flinched when she felt cold water on her stomach.

"And then there was the body shot. Did you use extra tongue when you drank the vodka off of her Alex?" Piper asked as she slipped two fingers into the brunette who moaned out. Piper poured more water on her since some spilled over and licked it off of her body. She massaged her stomach with her tongue while she penetrated her pussy causing an exciting sensation. The water was cold but her tongue was warm, her mouth lightly tickled her as she lapped up the water.

"Piper, you are driving me crazy." Was Alex could lazily say

Piper pours more water on her and the middle of her throat performing the same action as before. She removed herself from Alex after she drank the water off of her throat. She kissed Alex very quickly on the lips.

"Are you thirsty babe?" Piper asked Alex who nodded her head yes.

"Ok, I'll give you something to drink" Piper said as she moved her body so her center was above Alex head and she slowly eased herself down.

"I know its not what you were thinking but trust me there is plenty to drink."

Alex was more than happy to eat her girlfriend out. She had wanted to touch her for the past 30 minutes but if this were all she could get she would take it. Alex licked her clit, moved her tongue in and out and moaned into Pipers dripping wet pussy. She felt Piper quiver and heard her gasp, a smirk played across her lips.

Piper knew she had to get off before she lost all control of the situation. When she removed herself from Alex she lined their bodies up and hovered over her.

"Wipe that fucking smirk off of your face. You see that candle right there." She shoved Alex's head in that direction. "If you don't get that look off of your face in 5 seconds, then I'm going to have to introduce the two of you.

"Kinky" Alex replied testing Piper who immediately got up and blew out the candle then walked back over, the hot wax threatening to spill.

"Ok, I'm kidding don't do it" Alex begged

Piper thought about it for a minute and let a little drop of wax hit Alex stomach

"Oh fuck, that hurt," she yelled out

"Good now you know how I felt last night." Piper put the candle down and climbed back on top of Alex. She peeled off the wax and soothed the area. She checked to make sure she didn't burn her too bad.

Piper kissed the area and caressed her stomach and breast. She looked down at the pale body beneath her admiring every feature. "You are so beautiful," Piper said astonished by the fact that the vixen beneath her was her girlfriend. "If I untie you, will you just let me make love to you? I just want to please you, I'm done with the games." Piper said sincerely

Alex nodded her head yes; she needed to touch the blonde. Piper kissed her way up Alex's breast, to her neck and stopped at her ear. Piper nibbled at her ear while she used a hand to untie Alex hands. Alex squirmed, trying to get away from Piper. Piper knew her earlobe was a sensitive spot and stopped there just to tickle her.

"Pipes" Alex whined "Stop, you are suppose to be making love to me"

When Alex's hands were finally free she grabbed Pipers face and pulled her in for a deep kiss. As their tongues fought, Piper moved her hands to Alex center and didn't waste anytime. She used two fingers to penetrate her and her thumb to circle her clit.

Alex was nearing her climax for the third time that morning. She had to break the kiss so she could let out moans of pleasure.

"Do you like that? Are you going to cum for me?" Piper kissed Alex collarbone "Come on Al, cum for me so I can lick you up."

Alex let out a high-pitched noise and Piper decided it was time to move down south. She didn't stop her movements until Alex's legs were shaking and she was screaming out her name.

Piper began to lap her clean. Every time she swiped over Alex's clit with her tongue it made her jump. Her orgasm lasted another 30 seconds because of those final licks.

When piper was satisfied she moved back up to her girlfriend.

"Are you ok? Drink this" handing her the water which Alex drank all of. When she was finally able to gain back control of her psychical state she looked up at her girlfriend who was on her side hovering over her.

"I really am sorry about last night, I…."

Piper her cut her off with a kiss

"It's ok

Alex slowly began to laugh and Piper nudged her, letting her know she wanted to be in on the joke.

"That was the most bipolar sex I have ever had" Alex said letting out a boisterous laugh "At first I didn't know what the hell was going on, I was terrified"

Piper began to blush and dropped her head. She was just about to get up when Alex rolled her so she was on top of her.

"Don't be shy, that was extremely sexy." Alex said, as she looked down at Piper who was still a bright shade of red "That thing you did, when you rode my pussy, can we do that again?" Alex asked as she traced circles on Pipers chest. "When you tied me up was hot too. Speaking of hot, I wouldn't mind a little more candle action. You were amazing baby" Alex quickly kissed Piper knowing that she was still bashful about her performance.

"I love you too" was all Piper said. Alex's knew she was responding to her earlier declaration of love. Alex lay down on Piper and rested her head on her chest. Piper wrapped her up in her arms and ran her fingers over her body. She was going to lay there until Alex was ready to face the world. She loves that girl and no matter what, her love will never burn out.


End file.
